SETELAH SEPULUH TAHUN
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah, mengapa tiba-tiba Harry bersikeras menemui Draco? WARNING : FEM!HARRY. DMHP


**Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya adalah milik JK Rowling.**

 **Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya. So, no copy paste, no plagiarism.**

 **Warning : Fem!Harry, typhoss (males check), gaje, cerita datar, aneh, antikonflik, modif canon atau semi AU saya ga tau, silakan reader yang tentukan, tidak sesuai EYD, susunan kalimat aneh, dll.**

 **Khusus bagi anda yang anti fem!harry, silakan klik tombol back.**

 **Enjoy my Drarry fic ^_^**

 **SETELAH SEPULUH TAHUN**

* * *

Hari kesepuluh musim semi yang begitu membosankan. Hembusan angin dingin, tunas-tunas yang baru bermunculan dari pepohonan, serta kepulan asap kopi hangat yang menggelitik indera penciuman. Selalu seperti ini. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa dari hidup sang dokter muda itu. Seluruh waktunya telah ia dedikasikan untuk pekerjaannya. Menyisakan libur yang belum tentu ia dapatkan di akhir pekan, saat hampir seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini menikmatinya dengan bersantai.

Bahkan Sabtu sore seperti ini ia tetap harus menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit. Berarti kencan dengan seorang gadis hanyalah tinggal halusinasi maya yang kian hari kian sulit untuk ia realisasikan. Masalahnya bukan ia tidak bisa mencari gadis muda yang cantik dan seksi, itu jauh di luar kamus hidupnya. Salahkan saja wajahnya yang tampan, kulit pucatnya yang tanpa cela, rambut pirangnya yang bersinar dan postur badannya yang proporsional, membuatnya belum pernah ditolak oleh seorang gadispun sejak ia pertama kali memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Hei, dia pria muda penuh kharisma sekarang. Jadi masalahnya hanyalah dia tak punya waktu untuk mencari wanita yang benar-benar sesuai keinginan hatinya. Karena dia mau serius, dia ingin mencari wanita yang akan ia ajak untuk menemaninya sepanjang sisa hidupnya, melahirkan anak-anaknya. Bukan bermain cinta atau sekedar nafsu yang menurutnya sangat tidak mempunyai masa depan. Terlebih keluarganya merupakan keluarga terpandang dan ibunya sangat ketat soal norma susila atau semacamnya.

Hanya mendapat jatah rehat sekitar satu jam, dokter muda itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kantin rumah sakit, memesan secangkir kopi dan menyendiri di pojok kantin yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman rumah sakit nan asri dan terawat.

Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan begitu kasar, dokter muda ber name tag Draco Malfoy itu memilih untuk mengambil ponsel cerdasnya yang ia selipkan di saku celananya. Membuka deretan pesan panjang yang berjajar di sana. Pesan-pesan special dari ibundanya tercinta. Membacanya sekilas kemudian meletakannya ponsel berwarna putih itu ke atas meja.

Pria muda dengan paras menawan itu memijit pelipisnya pelan, pertanda ia tengah dipusingkan oleh suatu masalah cukup berat yang keungkinan besar ditimbulkan oleh pesan singkat dari wanita yang amat sangat dihormatinya.

Ragu-ragu, ia kembali memungut ponselnya. Jemarinya kini menjelajahi layar sentuh dengan lincah. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat utuk membalas pesan-pesan yang menunggu di sana.

Huh, mengetik beberapa kalimat saja membuat peluhnya menetes, seperti sedang mengikuti event lari 4k yang pernah diikutinya beberapa tahun lalu.

'Biarkan dia menunggu di rumah, Mother. Nanti jam sembilan mungkin aku bisa pulang,' balasan pesan singkat untuk ibunya yang sudah susah payah ia ketikkan.

Helaan nafas lagi-lagi menghampiri indera penciumannya. Menilik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan harusnya ia menyadari sejak awal jika ia telah membuang tiga puluh menit waktu istirahatnya yang berharga demi membalas pesan dari sang ibunda.

Beralih kepada kopinya yang mulai mendingin, mengangkat cangkir berwarna putih itu, ah, sekali-kali ia ingin mencoba menambahkan gula di sana, mungkin akan cukup menarik lantaran biasanya ia lebih suka menyantap kopinya tawar, menikmati pahit yang bercampur gurih itu menjelajahi indera pencecapnya kemudian meluncur mulus ke dalam lambungnya, itu terasa sangat sensasional. Sesensasional orang istimewa yang nanti akan ia temui. Seorang dari masa lalunya yang bagitu istimewa di hatinya.

Draco meneguk kopinya. Tegukan pertama ia mencecap rasa yang sedikit berbeda. Manis. Ah, orang itu suka sesuatu yang manis juga. Sesuai dengan parasnya.

Tegukan kedua, Draco mulai terbiasa. Kembali memandang jamnya, masih ada waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Draco ingin mengkonstruksi kata-kata yang wajar saat ia bertemu dengan orang itu. Seorang yang membuatnya merasa tidak membutuhkan kencan atau apapun namanya selama kurun waktu sepuluh tahun ini. Seorang gadis yang sudah menawan hatinya dan menjadi obsesinya, meskipun ia tidak yakin akan bisa memilikinya.

'Mungkin menanyakan kabarnya, kemudian pekerjaannya, ah…terlalu formal,' dokter muda itu menggeleng tidak jelas, konfrontasi yang kentara telah terjadi dalam pikirannya.

'Menanyakan keadaan…argggt…itu juga pasti terdengar konyol, bukankah aku langsung bisa melihatnya saat kami bertemu? Memancing pertengkaran…hmm, nampaknya ide yang lumayan,' pria itu tersenyum lebar kini. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan polahnya saat ini, karena perubahan ekspresinya yang terlihat labil itu bisa membuat orang lain merujuk persepsi yang mengarah pada kesimpulan bahwa ia tengah mengalamai depresi atau sejenis tekanan jiwa parah.

Kembali menengok jamnya, pemuda itu tersadar bahwa waktu istirahatnya tinggal lima menit. Nampaknya ia terlalu berkonsentrasi memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti.

Menghabiskan kopinya dengan cepat, ia kemudian berlari ke arah kasir untuk membayar tagihannya dan segera menuju ke tempatnya bertugas.

 **xxDRARRYxx**

"Dr Draco, saatnya anda beristirahat. Dr Duncan sudah siap menggantikan tugas anda," seorang perawat setengah baya berbadan lumayan gemuk mengambil sebuah map milik pasien terakhir yang Draco tangani malam ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Mrs Sue," perawat itu masih sempat tersenyum ramah sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Draco yang tengah sibuk melepas jas dokternya. Draco kemudian melipat jas itu lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas kerja warna hitam miliknya. Sesaat kemudian ia meninggalkan ruang prakteknya. Bersiap menghadapi hal yang sejak sore tadi membuatnya cukup berdebar-debar.

….

Mobil sport berwarna putih itu berjalan cukup lambat membelah jalanan kota London yang malam itu cukup padat. Wajar saja, ini adalah malam Minggu, di mana hampir semua orang menikmati rehat dari segala kepenatan aktivitas mereka selama 6 hari sebelumnya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai, berkumpul bersama orang tercinta, atau hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan yang ditawarkan kota itu.

Namun Draco tidak terlalu peduli. Hampir sepuluh tahun menjadi bagian di sana membuatnya tidak terlalu merasa aneh, bahkan saat ia hanya menghabiskan waktu malam Minggunya sendirian, atau justru malah bersama para dokter, perawat atau pasien yang ia tangani, di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Tapi malam Minggu ini berbeda karena fokus utama yang menjadi pusat segala kesadarannya bekerja kali ini adalah gadis itu, yang sebentar lagi akan ia temui.

Ah, Draco nyaris frustasi saat memikirkan bahwa segala yang sesore tadi ia susun kemungkinan besar tidak akan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Ini pasti karena ia akan terlalu bingung dan saat itu, dia tidak akan bisa mengontrol apapun yang dia lakukan.

Menit-demi menit berlalu. Bagaimanapun juga, laju mobilnya semakin lama semakin mendekati tempat yang ia tuju. Rumah kedua orang tuanya, meskipun kini masih hanya ditempati oleh sang ibu, sebab sang ayah masih harus menghabiskan masa hukumannya, mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun lagi di Azkaban, penjara khusus bagi penyihir.

Mungkin jika ada yang bertanya, apakah hubungan keluarga sang dokter muda itu dengan dunia sihir, jawabannya adalah, dahulu sesungguhnya mereka bagian dari dunia itu. Keluarga bangsawan sihir terpandang yang sayangnya justru memilih jalan kelam. Menjadi pengikut seorang penyihir hitam, Dark Lord yang menyebabkan kekacauan dan perang yang memakan banyak korban di dunia sihir.

Dan sebagaimana yang seharusnya, kejahatan akan dikalahkan oleh kebenaran. Pada akhirnya Dark Lord berhasil ditumbangkan dan mati di tangan seorang gadis muda yang usianya sebaya dengan Draco. Gadis yang sama yang kemudian menjadi sosok paling fenomenal, pahlawan dunia sihir, yang juga bersaksi untuk membela keluarganya. Menyebabkan hanya sang ayah, Lucius Malfoy saja yang harus dijebloskan ke penjara, menyisakan Draco dan sang ibunda yang sebenarnya memiliki kesempatan sama untuk menghuni Azkaban, namun sekali lagi berkat gadis itu, keduanya masih bisa menghirup udara bebas. Dan gadis itu masih gadis yang sama yang diam-diam Draco sukai sejak pertama kali bertukar pandang, gadis yang pada awalnya membuatnya patah hati karena menolak ajakan pertemanan yang saat itu ia tawarkan. Hingga pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, menjadi sasaran ejekan pedas, kata-kata sarkasme, atau sekedar objek kejahilan Draco, semata-mata untuk membalas sakit hatinya akibat penolakan itu, ah bukan-bukan, melainkan juga sebagai ajang pendekatan bagi Draco agar bisa selalu berinteraksi dengan gadis itu, meskipun dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Sebagai rival, itu yang orang-orang tahu tentang kedekatannya dengan gadis itu, walaupun nyatanya bagi Draco hal tersebut sama sekali tidak benar. Dan kencan dengan gadis-gadis lain yang Draco lakukan untuk mencoba menggantikan posisi gadis itu di hatinya, nyatanya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Hanya gadis itu dan gadis itu saja yang namanya selalu terkunci rapat dalam pikirannya.

Pun saat ia merasa tidak nyaman lagi tinggal di dunia sihir setelah perang dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia biasa, atau yang dalam istilah sihir sering dikatakan sebagai dunia muggle. Tempat baru di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui track record nya maupun keluarganya sebagai mantan penjahat, pelahap maut, sosok yang begitu dibenci oleh hampir seluruh komunitas di dunia sihir. Meninggalkan bangku sekolahnya yang masih menyisakan satu tahun sebelum ia resmi memperoleh ijazah dari sekolah sihir tempat ia menimba ilmu, Hogwarts. Serta meninggalkan gadis yang menjadi obsesinya, sang cinta pertama dan bisa ia pastikan menjadi cinta sejatinya juga.

Gadis yang mungkin tidak akan tahu seperti apa perasaannya yang sesungguhnya jika dia tidak memberitahukan semuanya sebelum kepergiannya dari dunia sihir. Maka malam itu, malam terakhirnya tinggal di dunia sihir sebagai seorang penyihir, dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki, Draco mengajak gadis itu, sang pahlawan dunia sihir untuk bertemu di menara astronomi. Draco sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu, tidak peduli seperti apa nanti tanggapannya. Sungguh ia tidak mau tahu.

Hanya terdiam selama hampir setengah jam, sang gadis yang waktu itu sudah menjadi sangat tidak telaten menantikan apapun yang akan disampaikan pria yang sebelumnya menyandang status sebagai rivalnya itupun sudah bersiap meninggalkan Draco, namun tepat saat itu Draco membuka kotak yang berisikan ratusan kunang-kunang, dan menyihirnya menjadi barisan huruf yang menyusun sebuah kalimat bertulisakan 'I LOVE YOU, HARRY'.

Membuat gadis itu terpana, sama sekali tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya bisa melinangkan air mata bahagia untuk semua keberanian Draco mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan betapa hati Draco menjerit bahagia tak terkira saat gadis itu berbalik dan dengan lirih mengucapkan ,"I love you too, Draco."

Bahwa cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahwa ternyata gadis itu juga menyimpan sebuah rasa kepadanya entah sejak kapan. Namun juga tak menampik satu fakta lain yang menyedihkan bahwa esok pagi mereka berdua harus berpisah lantaran kepindahan Draco menuju dunia muggle saat perasaan keduanya sedang membuncah begitu bahagia.

Dan malam keduanya saling mengakui perasaan itu diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang, penuh ketulusan, tapi juga kepedihan. Jalan keduanya yang akan bersimpangan esok membuat linangan air mata menjadi iringan lain yang bisa membunuh rasa bahagia yang seharusnya keduanya rasakan saat pengakuan itu sama-sama terucapkan. Tidak ada janji, tidak ada pengikatan karena baik Draco maupun Harry tidak ingin saling mengekang satu sama lain. Hanya ada ketulusan dan kepasrahan bahwa takdir tidak akan mungkin salah. Jika keduanya memang memiliki ikatan jodoh, maka dimanapun, kapanpun, mereka akan tetap punya kesempatan untuk bersatu.

 **xxDRARRYxx**

Draco menepikan mobilnya di pelataran rumah yang cukup terawat, tidak semegah mansion milik keluarganya di dunia sihir, tapi cukup bisa dikatakan bahwa rumah itu merepresentasikan keintelektualan dan keterpandangan siapapun yang menjadi penghuninya.

Ragu-ragu Draco membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya. Sedikit menghirup udara malam dengan aroma musim semi yang sedikit membuatnya rileks. Pemuda itu masih terlihat ragu untuk menuruni mobilnya. Ragu dengan kata pertama yang akan ia ucapkan. Ragu dengan segala maksud kedatangan gadis itu.

'Tapi sebenarnya, ada apa Harry tiba-tiba menemuiku setelah sepuluh tahun kami berpisah? Apakah dia mau mengantarkan undangan pernikahannya, atau dia berubah pikiran dan mau menuntutku masuk Azkaban, atau apa?' pikiran Draco semakin liar berspekulasi, membuat keningnya kini tertekuk sempuna.

Perlahan pemuda itu menuruni mobilnya, berjalan lambat-lambat menuju ke arah pintu kokoh berwarna putih yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Menghabiskan hampir delapan menit hanya untuk berjalan sedekat itu, Draco akhirnya mencapai pintu. Ragu tangannya terangkat untuk menggerakkan pengetuk logam yang terpaku di sana. Tapi ia kuatkan hatinya, kalau dia terus ragu, maka mungkin dia bisa mati penasaran karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan penyelesaian puzzle yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

Dan dengan membunuh keraguannya sementara waktu, Draco memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga daun pintu lebar itu bergerak terbuka, menyisakan pemandangan ibunya yang tengah tersenyum demi menyambut kedatangannya. Mengamit lengannya dan membimbingnya berjalan langsung menuju ruang keluarga, menyisakan sederet tanya dan degup jantung Draco yang berpacu kian tak berirama saat iris abu-abunya bertukar pandang dengan iris emerald itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun tak berjumpa.

'Sinar matanya masih sama, lembut, menenangkan, dan seperti menghipnotis. Bibir merahnya masih sama, tipis terlihat ranum dan terlihat sangat manis saat dicium, rambut hitamnya masih sama, pendek dan sedikit acak meskipun aku yakin dia sudah mati-matian merapikannya, penampilannya juga masih sama, tomboy, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan sisi wanitanya, meskipun sekarang dia bisa juga memakai bedak dan lipgloss di bibirnya, tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya, hanya saja ia terlihat semakin matang dan mempesona,' sekian detik ekspresi terkagum tidak dapat Draco sembunyikan dari wajahnya, begitu pula gadis di hadapannya yang seakan tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat Draco yang kini tengah berdiri mematung.

"Ehm, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" dan interupsi dari sang nyonya rumah lah yang menjadi alarm untuk menghentikan aksi saling terpesona dari keduanya.

"Maaf," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Kompak sekali," goda sang ibunda Draco, Narcissa Malfoy sambil mengembangkan senyum simpulnya, membuat keduanya semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ah, mother mau melanjutkan menyulam sweater untuk Father. Silakan kalian mengobrol dahulu,"

"Tapi Aunt, saya…" ucap gadis itu sambil mencoba untuk untuk mengikuti ibunda Draco, namun ditahan oleh wanita setengah baya itu.

"Kau di sini saja, Harry, silakan berbicara empat mata, orang tua sepertiku sebaiknya tidak ikut campur urusan anak muda bukan?" dan Narcisaa Malfoy resmi meninggalkan keduanya dalam suasana canggung yang sulit untuk didefinisikan.

"Kita sebaiknya bicara di luar saja," Draco memberi kode kepada Harry untuk meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

 **xxDRARRYxx**

Yang Draco maksud di luar nyatanya buka luar rumah alias halaman seperti yang Harry perkirakan, tapi sebuah balkon restoran hotel bintang empat dengan menu masakan Korea yang sejujurnya Harry tidak terlalu mengerti namanya, tapi Draco bilang makanan itu termasuk salah satu makanan yang menyehatkan.

"Kau tidak makan, Potter?" tanya Draco saat Harry hanya membolak-balikkan makanan di hadapannya dengan sumpit yang kini ia genggam dengan cara yang memperlihatkan pengalaman pertama gadis itu bersinggungan dengan alat makan oriental.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu familiar dengan makanan Asia," jawab Harry pelan.

"Jangan-jangan, kau hanya tidak bisa memakai sumpit dengan benar? Dasar payah!" ejek Draco dengan seringai yang membuat wajahnya bertambah tampan tapi terlihat begitu menyebalkan bagi Harry dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku bisa menggunakan sumpit, hanya saja tidak mahir…" bela Harry dengan muka merah karena malu.

"Oh ya?" nada merendahkan yang membuat Harry kemudian membanting sedikit keras sumpitnya di atas meja. Hal yang justru membuat tawa Draco mengalun melihat adegan itu di depan matanya.

"Kenapa tertawa, aku menyesal datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk diejek seperti ini," Harry mendengus sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, kemudian membuang pandangannya ke samping kanannya yang memperlihatkan landscape pemandangan malam kota London yang berkelap-kelip dihiasi cahaya lampu karena kebetulan mereka kini berada di balkon dengan atap terbuka.

Mendengar ucapan Harry, Draco perlahan menghentikan tawanya dan menyisakan senyum simpul menawan yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Asal kau tahu, selama sepuluh tahun aku sangat merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Aku merindukan bertengkar konyol denganmu, senyummu, suaramu, semuanya yang ada pada dirimu," pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pandangan lembut kepada gadis yang tengah memasang ekspresi merajuk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana dengan dirimu, tapi aku mohon maaf untuk semua perasaanku kepadamu yang masih sama dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mungkin perasaan ini akan membuatmu terganggu,"

Perlahan Harry mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menelusuri wajah Draco. Gadis itu tengah berusaha memindai ekspesi wajah pria di hadapannya. Mencari segurat kejujuran atau basa-basi yang terpetakan di wajah tampan itu. Dan pada akhirnya Harry mendapat kesimpulan bahwa orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya selama sepuluh tahun ini hanya menunjukkan kejujuran dan ketulusan. Hal yang melegakan, yang membuat Harry merasa bahwa perjuangannya menemui pemuda itu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia belaka.

Sesaat Harry menghela nafas panjang, mengumpulkan seluruh kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai jauh-jauh hari sebelum membuat keputusan besar yang akan mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya, demi pemuda yang amat sangat ia inginkan dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi, apakah selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak ada gadis lain yang ada di hatimu?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah begitu serius.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau sudah menjajah hati dan pikiranku seenaknya, jadi mana mungkin ada gadis lain yang bisa menguasai tempatmu itu!"

"Memang sudah seharusnya, Ferret sialan! Kau bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari itu, kau membuatku tidak bisa tertarik pada pria lain selain dirimu. Setiap hari begitu tersiksa karena merindukanmu, berharap kau akan kembali ke sana. Apa kau tahu kalau malam-malam saat insomniaku kambuh, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangisi kisah cinta kita! Dasar kau memang keterlaluan, bahkan satu suratpun tidak pernah kau kirimkan kepadaku!"

"Kau sendiri tak pernah mengirim surat kepadaku!"

"Karena aku takut kau sudah menemukan gadis lain untuk mendampingimu, aku takut seperti pecundang bodoh yang hanya bisa berharap dan menunggu saat pria yang kucintai mungkin tengah memadu kasih dengan perempuan lain, kau tahu itu berat Malfoy!" Harry menghela nafasnya panjang. Sedikit malu saat menyadari bahwa emosi telah menguasai dan membuat kontrolnya sedikit tidak terkendali. Beruntung di balkon itu kebetulan hanya ada mereka berdua. Jadi tidak terlalu masalah untuk berbicara sedikit keras.

"Maafkan aku, aku mungkin memang egois. Aku mungkin jahat dan berpikir ingin menghilangkan semua kenangan masa laluku, termasuk dirimu. Namun nyatanya aku tak bisa. Bahkan semakin aku berusaha melupakanmu, semakin aku sadar bahwa cintaku kepadamu kian hari kian besar, Harry. Hanya mungkin….sikap pengecutku yang membuatku begitu bodoh dan berniat mengabaikannya. Aku…"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Karena aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan perasaanku. Memastikan hubungan kita mungkin," Harry kembali terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu, Potter?" tanya Malfoy dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Oliver Wood,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia kemarin melamarku untuk menjadi istrinya. Kau tahu dia sekarang pemain Quiditch yang menjadi incaran banyak klub, terkenal, tampan, dan kaya raya, dan ternyata dia menyukaiku. Kami bertemu dua bulan lalu saat aku menemani Ron dan 'Mione menonton piala dunia Quiditch di mana Inggris menjadi tuan rumah. Kemudian usai pertandingan Ron ngotot untuk minta tanda tangan dari para pemain. Akhirnya kami bertemu Oliver, dia sangat senang saat bertemu kami. Bahkan dia bertanya tempat tinggalku sekarang. Dan seminggu kemudian dia bertandang ke rumahku. Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik. Aku yang tidak mendapat kepastian darimu berusaha membuka hatiku untuk menyukai orang lain. Meskipun aku belum pernah menjawab pernyataan cintanya," Harry kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Dan aku tidak tahu, apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga kemarin malam dia melamarku, di depan keluarga Weasley dan 'Mione saat kami tengah merayakan kenaikan pangkat Ron di kementrian. Semua kelarga Weasley mendukungku menerima lamaran itu, tapi aku memintanya menungguku memastikan sesuatu. Wood menyanggupi walaupun jelas sekali dia kecewa," jeda sebentar. Membiarkan angin malam mempermainkan rambut keduanya.

"Pada akhirnya aku pulang dengan pikiran kalut, karena wajahmulah yang selalu muncul. Membayangkanmu yang mengulurkan cincin itu di hadapanku, membuat hatiku sesak, Malfoy! Karena itu aku sadar bahwa yang kucintai hanya dirimu, aku tidak bisa menggantinya dengan pria lain. Juga tidak bisa menyakiti hati Wood lebih jauh lagi," Harry mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Harry…" Draco memberanikan diri menggenggam jemari Harry .

"Tolong pastikan nasibku malam ini, kumohon Draco. Jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mau berada di sisiku, maka aku akan rela meninggalkan semua yang kumiliki dan memilihmu. Dan aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali. Aku akan…"

Draco beranjak cepat dari duduknya, berjalan ke hadapan Harry, membungkukkan badannya dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Membuat Harry haya bisa menerima ciuman itu sambil meneteskan air matanya. Memejamkan mata dan keduanya menikmati ciuman memabukkan yang sudah sama-sama mereka rindukan selama sepuluh tahun. Membiarkan seluruh syaraf mereka kembali saling mengenali satu sama lain dan mengklaim bahwa semua yang tengah mereka rasakan sekarang itu nyata.

Ciuman itu terlihat panjang tapi tanpa nafsu, hanya ingin saling menyalurkan kekuatan dan meyakinkan tentang arti cinta keduanya.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Draco berjongkok dengan tumpuan lutut kanannya di hadapan Harry. Mengelus rambut kehitaman itu dengan penuh rasa kasih. Keduanya masih saling menempelkan kening tanpa ada kata yang keluar.

"Aku akan berada di sampingmu selamanya. Mulai malam ini, hanya Draco Lucius Malfoy yang boleh memiliki Harry James Potter! Besok aku akan mengajukan cuti kerja. Aku akan melamarmu di hadapan siapapun yang kau inginkan. Bila perlu kita menikah lusa, apa kau senang?" tanya Draco lembut. Harry hanya bisa menjawab dengan lelehan air mata dan anggukan pelan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus menemaniku makan. Sejak siang tadi aku belum makan," ucap Draco lalu beranjak dan duduk kembali di kursinya sendiri.

"Aku mau, tapi…"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa memakai sumpit, agar kelak kau bisa menyuapiku makan," Draco mengedipkan satu matanya kepada gadis yang kini pipinya telah merona sempurna.

 **xxDRARRYxx**

"Draco, bangun!" Harry menggoncang badan pria yang tengah terlelap tidur di sampingnya. Iya, keduanya tidak pulang ke rumah orang tua Draco, melainkan menyewa salah satu kamar hotel dan tidur di sana. Hei, jangan berpikiran macam-macam mengenai kegiatan keduanya. Karena keduanya benar-benar hanya menggunakan kamar itu untuk TIDUR dan mengobrol, tidak untuk aktivitas lain yang selalu diidentikkan saat ada sepasang pria dan wanita yang hanya berdua dalam satu kamar. Tidak, keduanya masih menghormati norma susila dan memilih untuk melakukan aktivitas yang lebih jauh kelak setelah mereka menikah, mungkin lusa seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Draco.

Keduanya hanya terlalu saling merindukan, hingga malas pulang ke rumah Draco. Karena jika mereka pulang ke rumah Draco, maka keduanya tidak akan bisa tidur dengan saling memeluk erat dan saling menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya selama sisa malam. Sebab pasti sang ibunda, Narcissa Malfoy akan melarang tegas pasangan yang belum menikah itu untuk berada dalam satu kamar, meskipun hanya untuk tidur saja.

Kembali kepada Harry yang masih sibuk mengguncang lengan Draco. Tapi nampaknya Draco masih belum memberikan reaksi yang memuaskan. Membuat Harry mendengus sebal karena calon suaminya ternyata pemalas yang sulit bangun pagi, sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan dirinya. Apalagi Harry adalah seorang auror yang selalu dituntut berstamina bagus, jadi bangun pagi bukan masalah yang sulit bagi gadis itu.

"Morning kiss, Harry!" suara parau Draco yang kini menyeringai meskipun jelas matanya masih terpejam.

"Tidak akan kau dapatkan Tuan pemalas!" Harry berniat untuk beranjak saat lengan kekar Draco sudah lebih dulu menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Harry berteriak sebal dengan aksi Draco kali ini.

"Lepaskan Draco, aku mau mandi lalu sarapan!" pekik Harry sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Draco yang justru semakin menguat.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin seperti ini!" pemuda itu berucap datar sambil menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut Harry.

"Kau lupa, hari ini planning kita masih banyak, kalau kau tidur terus, maka kita akan batal menikah lusa!" mendengar kata menikah, entah bagaimana, punggung pemuda itu langsung menegak dan dia tiba-tiba sudah duduk dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Membuat Harry tersenyum puas karena akhirnya usahanya membangunkan calon suaminya berjalan dengan sukses.

"Tapi tetap aku ingin bibirmu pagi ini!" dan tanpa membuang kesempatan, Draco kali ini langsung melumat kasar bibir Harry, membuat sang pemilik bibir mengerang pelan. Ciuman pagi ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman semalam yang begitu lembut. Ciuman kali ini lebih ke arah ciuman panas yang saling menuntut, berusaha saling mendominasi dan sarat akan keinginan saling memiliki.

Selama hampir lima menit, jika keduanya tak ingat untuk bernapas, maka niscaya ciuman itu tak akan terlepaskan. Keduanya terengah setelah sesi ciuman itu. Malfoy menyeringai puas melihat wajah merah dan bibir bengkak Harry serta lelehan saliva di sana. Ada sesuatu yang bergolak di tubuh Draco saat melihat pemandangan itu, tapi buru-buru pemuda itu berusaha meredam nafsunya dengan berjalan tanpa kata menuju ke kamar mandi di sudut ruangan, diikuti jeritan tidak terima Harry yang merasa dicurangi karena dialah yang punya rencana untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

 **xxDRARRYxx**

"Kalian ke mana saja semalam, aku menunggu hingga lebih dari jam dua belas!" sorot mengintimidasi Narcissa Malfoy bergantian kepada Harry dan Draco yang bak anak kecil yang tidak mampu untuk melawan aura keibuan wanita setengah baya itu.

"Kami hanya mengobrol, Mother!" jawab Draco pelan.

"Di kamar hotel?" sorot tajam Narcissa yang entah mengapa bisa dengan tepat mengetahui kegiatan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Dari mana mother ...ah, kami hanya tidur di sana, Mother, tidak lebih dari itu," bela Draco pada dirinya dan Harry dengan wajah merah. Sementara Harry hanya tertunduk tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi wanita calon mertuanya.

"Yakin hanya tidur, bukankah kalian juga mengobrol, dan berciuman panas!" lirikan menggoda dari Narcissa.

"Mother, jangan-jangan kau menggunakan sihir untuk membuntuti aku dan Harry?" Draco dan Harry saling berpandangan.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, Son! Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasti akan menyukai ini!" dan wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak perhiasan kepada Draco.

"Itu warisan keluarga Black, jangan khawatir tentang sihir hitam atau apapun. Mother sudah memastikan tidak ada semua itu pada barang yang ada di dalamnya."

Draco perlahan membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah cincin bertatahkan intan bening yang begitu indah. Draco dan Harry memandang cincin itu takjub. Sementara Narcissa tersenyum puas.

"Mother sudah tahu semua rencana kalian," Narcissa menyeringai bangga. Wanita itu duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang keluarga kemudian menyeruput tehnya dengan gaya bangsawan yang begitu anggun.

"Jadi Aunt tidak keberatan jika…"

"Stop memanggilku Aunt, Harry. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Mother! Dan kau Son, gerakanmu lambat sekali, apa kau mau calon istrimu direbut orang, hmmm? Ah iya, aku tadi sudah menelpon ke rumah sakit. Mengijinkanmu untuk tidak berangkat hari ini karena kau mengalami demam tinggi dan harus beristirahat. Dan, aku sudah siap jika kau mengatakan kita segera berangkat untuk melamar Harry sekarang juga. Bagaimana? Kau siap, Draco?"

 **xxDRARRYxx**

Sore yang cerah saat Harry dan Draco kini tengah duduk berdua di ruang tamu kediaman Wood, dengan sang pemilik rumah yang tengah menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi ini jawabanmu, Harry?" tanya Wood dengan suara parau. Kentara dengan jelas segala emosi yang berusaha diredamnya dalam tiap penekanan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

'Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa. Tapi…aku juga tidak bisa menghianati hatiku. Sejak awal aku sebenarnya hanya menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri. Karena sebenarnya hatiku sudah milik…"

"Cukup, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang harus kalian bicarakan, sebaiknya kalian berdua segera pergi. Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku saat ini," ucap pemuda itu tanpa memandang ke arah kedua tamunya, berusaha menyembunyikan segala kekecewaan dan kesakitan yang kini terpancar dari matanya.

"Kami pulang dulu Wood, sekali lagi aku dan Harry meminta maaf kepadamu," Draco memegang erat jemari Harry dan meremasnya pelan untuk memberikan kekuatan agar gadis itu tidak larut dalam perasaan bersalahnya. Sesaat keduanya saling pandang sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Wood yang tetap berada di posisinya tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun.

Sepeninggal Harry dan Draco, Wood hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Menyesali mengapa dia bisa jatuh hati kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya. Tidak seharusnya dia mempermalukan diri. Ternyata dia kalah dengan seorang mantan pelahap maut yang bahkan sudah lama mengasingkan diri di dunia muggle. Tapi Wood hanya bingung dengan Harry, apakah yang dia sukai dari sosok pemuda pirang itu, orang yang menurut Wood sangat tidak pantas bersanding dengan gadis sebaik Harry. Tapi ketimbang memikirkan hal itu, saat ini Wood lebih ingin mencari cara untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya kepada Harry, ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti sebelum ia jatuh cinta kepada gadis tomboy itu. Dan ia harus berhasil.

 **xxDRARRYxx**

Grimmauld Place No 12 malam itu dipenuhi cukup banyak orang dari pada kesehariannya yang begitu sepi. Bukan untuk keperluan orde seperti periode perang dahulu, tapi lebih karena malam itu, Narcissa Malfoy mengundang beberapa orang untuk berkumpul di sana, dalam rangka acara lamaran dan persiapan pernikahan Draco dan Harry. Sudah ada hidangan yang cukup beragam hasil kreasi Kreacher dengan instruksi Narcissa dan ijin Harry tentunya.

Terhitung beberapa tamu itu adalah Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy,George Weasley, bahkan Hagrid pun diundang di sana.

Acara yang begitu mendadak itu kontan saja menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak setiap hadirin yang diundang, membuat rasa penasaran mereka meluap-luap. Terlebih sang pengundang adalah Narcissa Malfoy, sang mantan pelahap maut, tapi dengan mengatasnamakan Harry Potter dan putranya sendiri, Draco Malfoy. Membuat spekulasi miring mau tak mau sedikit membumbui pikiran-pikiran semua yang diundang di sana.

"Maafkan aku sudah lancang mengundang kalian semua secara mendadak seperti ini. Tapi memang keadaan yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Ehm, aku tahu kalau kalian munngkin mencurigai aku dan putraku tengah menyusun suatu taktik licik untuk melakukan kekacauan atau sejenisnya. Karena itu aku mohon agar kalian hilangkan pikiran negative tentang kami. Aku berani bersumpah bawa aku maupun putraku dan juga suamiku tidak akan terjun ke lembah yang sama, mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Kami bertiga sekarang hanya ingin hidup damai. Dan aku hari ini berdiri di sini hanyalah sebagai seorang ibu yang ingin membahagiakan anak semata wayangku. Membantunya mewujudkan satu harapan terbesar dalam hidupnya, yaitu menikah," jeda sejenak, Narcissa membiarkan bisik-bisik hadirin yang sedikit tidak menyangka tentang isi orasi singkatnya itu sedikit mereda. Setelah diirasa tenang, Narcissa kembali meneruskan pidato sambutannya.

"Kemarin malam Harry datang ke rumah keluarga kami di London, dia mendapatkan alamat rumah kami dari internet, ehm temuan muggle yang bisa membantu kita mencari apapun. Dan dia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Semua kisah cinta dan perasaannya kepada putraku yang ternyata sudah sekian lama mereka rahasiakan. Jujur saja aku begitu kaget mendengar semua cerita itu. Cerita romantic masa sekolah mereka, yang kuyakin hampir semua dari kalian tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Aku tidak hanya kaget tapi sekaligus bahagia, lantaran putraku ternyata dicintai sampai begitu mendalam oleh sang pahlawan dunia sihir. Dan kemudian mereka semalaman mengobrol berdua hingga paginya, Draco memutuskan untuk segera melamar dan menikahi Harry," senyum bangga tersungging di bibir Narcissa saat melihat ekspresi kaget dan sedikit tidak terima dari orang-orang yang tengah ia kumpulkan.

"Tapi bukankah Harry akan menikah dengan Mr Wood? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia memutuskan menikah dengan putra anda, Mrs Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Soal itu, silakan nanti tanyakan saja langsung kepada Harry dan Draco, di sini aku hanya sebagai fasilitator," jawab wanita setengah baya itu.

"Apakah putramu melakukan sesuatu kepada Harry?" kali ini pertanyaan dari Mrs Weasley yang sedikit gusar dengan keadaan ini.

"Putraku tidak serendah itu. Dia mempunyai harga diri tinggi dan sangat menghargai norma susila," sedikit emosi Narcissa mulai tersulut.

"Jadi, mana Harry sekarang?" tanya Hagrid.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan muncul, tunggulah sebentar," jawab Narcissa kalem. Wanita itu lalu menepukkan tangan 3 kali dan dari arah tangga kemudian terlihat Harry dan Draco yang tengah saling bergandengan.

Semua yang hadir di sana cukup terpana melihat keduanya yang muncul bersama dengan wajah begitu bahagia. Harry mengenakan blus berwarna biru tua dipadu celana jeans senada dan make up tipis yang menghias wajahnya yang sudah cantik alami, sedangkan Malfoy mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda dipadu celana panjang hitam dan sisiran rambut rapinya serta aura kebangsawanannya, perpaduan yang sangat sempurna, membuat tampilannya mempesona.

"Terima kasih kalian bersedia menghadiri acara sederhana kami ini. Aku dan Harry begitu bahagia atas kehadiran kalian di sini," Draco mengembangkan senyumnya

"Hari ini menjadi moment bersejarah kami. Aku dan Harry ingin mengumumkan pertunangan kami berdua, dan mohon kalian sebagai saksinya," lanjut Draco.

 **xxDRARRYxx**

Dua hari kemudian, dengan segala kehebohan, hiruk pikuk, dan gerak cepat yang memaksa semua pihak terkait untuk tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama dua hari penuh, akhirnya pesta pernikahan Draco dan Harry digelar. Tidak terlalu mewah memang, tapi terlihat begitu sakral dan penuh dengan perasaan cinta dari kedua mempelai yang hingga acara nyaris selesai tidak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum bahagia.

'Pesta pernikahan terfenomenal di dunia sihir,' headline yang tertulis di Daily Prophet, tak ingin ketinggalan dengan berita besar yang sudah sangat jarang terjadi dunia sihir selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini. Koran sihir itu selama dua halaman special membahas tentang pernikahan sang pahlawan dunia sihir dengan mantan pelahap maut, lengkap dengan kisah cinta versi mereka yang sebenarnya sangat sulit dipertanggungjawabkan kebenarannya karena sumber yang mereka dapat juga kurang terjamin kebenarannya. Sungguh karena yang tahu tepat tentang kisah itu tentu saja hanya sejoli yang tengah berdiri di depan sana, yang pastinya tak mungkin bisa diwawancara untuk saat krusial mereka ini.

Entah tidak tahan untuk segera melakukan ritual malam pertama atau memang dasarnya sang mempelai pria sangat ingin memancing kehebohan, untuk kelima kalinya selama pesta pernikahan ini berlangsung, ia dengan bernafsu mencium mempelai wanita di depan para tamu dan hadirin, membuat beberapa orang tua harus menutup mata anaknya yang kebetulan mereka ajak ke pesta itu. Termasuk Hermione, wanita itu bahkan menyumpah serapahi Draco karena ulahnya yang cukup membuat kerepotan untuk menjawab pertanyaan putri semata wayangnya, lantaran dia sendiri tidak pernah berciuman panas dengan sang suami di depan putrinya, kalau kepergok maksimal hanya saling mengecup.

"Ah, sebaiknya kalian lekas ke kamar pengantin saja, aku sudah bosan melihat kalian mengumbar nafsu seperti itu," helaan malas George Weasley melihat sejoli itu tengah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kau iri kan?" seringai Draco dan lantas mendapat pelototan garang dari pria Weasley itu.

Satu sudut yang juga menarik adalah pria berambut panjang dengan warna seragam dengan Draco yang tengah duduk sambil dijaga ketat oleh puluhan auror. Sang tahanan Azkaban yang dapat menghadiri pernikahan putranya dengan jaminan dari sang menantu yang memang punya kedudukan cukup penting di kementrian hingga membuat namanya laku untuk menjamin.

 **xxDRARRYxx**

Kamar pengantin dengan nuansa putih dan mawar yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Mempelai pria itu merebahkan sang mempelai wanita dengan perlahan di atas ranjang putih berhiaskan kelopak mawar pink dengan harum yang begiitu khas.

"Aku sudah bilang kepada Hermione untuk tidak menggunakan bunga-bunga seperti ini, Nampak sangat berlebihan," ucap mempelai wanita sambil membersihkan beberapa mawar di atas seprai putihnya dan membiarkan kelopak itu berjatuhan di kaki ranjang. Sementara sang pria kini berdiri di samping ranjang, terdiam, menatap penuh nafsu kepada gadis yang sebentar lagi akan ia ubah statusnya dengan menghilangkan kata-kata itu.

"Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang, dear?" suara Draco sambil mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya kepada Harry.

"Mulai apa?" Tanya Harry polos, meskipun dia tahu benar apa yang diinginkan suaminya saat ini yang tak lain adalah dirinya.

"Kalau kau tak tahu, berarti kita langsung praktek saja!" dan Draco naik ke atas ranjang, langsung menerkam bibir manis istrinya tanpa sempat memberikan ruang bagi Harry untuk menghindar. Draco mencium bibir Harry dengan begitu ganas, terlebih ia sadar penuh kalau seluruh tubuh itu juga miliknya sekarang, sudah resmi, jadi dia tidak akan canggung atau menahan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Draco terus melumat bibir istrinya, menggigit kecil dan meminta akses untuk masuk dan menjelajahi isinya. Harry mau tak mau membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Draco menginvasi isi mulutnya, juga saliva suaminya yang pasti sudah merembes masuk di sana. Harry merasakan syarafnya begitu menikmati ini, ia bahkan sudah mulai menarik rambut suaminya agar ciuman mereka bisa berlangsung lebih intim. Dan Draco menyeringai kecil di sela ciuman itu, merasa bahwa Harry mulai membuka dirinya untuk menerima semua perlakuan yang diberikan olehnya.

 **xxDRARRYxx**

Harry mengejapkan kelopak matanya saat beberapa bias sinar matahari pagi menimpa wajahnya dengan cahaya berwarna keemasan. Wanita itu sedikit menggeliat dan tersenyum merona saat menyadari bahwa sebuah tangan kekar tengah memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan posesif, mengingatkan pada kegiatan mereka semalam, yang kembali mengetarakan rona merah di wajahnya.

Harry mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan ekspresi tidur sang pria berambut pirang platina yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu begitu damai dan tampan dalam satu waktu, membuat jemari Harry tak kuasa untuk menyusuri jejak tampan itu perlahan-lahan, dari kening, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir tipis yang menurut Harry begitu sexy dan menggoda.

Perlahan Harry mengecup bibir itu dan tersenyum saat sadar bahwa ia tengah mencuri ciuman di tidur suaminya.

"Kau mencuri morning kiss ku my Potty …" suara yang membuat tubuh Harry sedikit tersentak, ah, suaminya memang senang berpura-pura tidur untuk mendapatkan keuntungan darinya, itu satu poin penting yang harus Harry catat mulai saat ini.

Draco membuka matanya, menemukan wajah merona Harry di sana membuat nafsunya kembali bergelora.

"Kau mau pagi ini kita mengulang yang semalam?" tanya Draco seduktif sambil menyeringai senang. Harry meremang, ingin mengiyakan tapi itu akan membuat suaminya semakin ganas pada akhirnya, hingga dia hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya yang begitu mendominasi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka diketuk.

"Aku tahu kalian pengantin baru, tapi ini sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi, kurasa kalian harus sarapan dulu, kami menunggu kalian bergabung," ucap suara wanita yang Draco dan Harry yakin adalah suara Narcissa, ibunda Draco.

"Dasar Mother, tidak tahu kalau puteranya sedang senang apa," gerutu pria itu. Harry tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal suaminya lalu mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

"Mungkin ini saatnya merancang masa depan kita," Harry tersenyum lalu kembali mengecup bibir Draco dengan mesra.

"Ya, saatnya menentukan, mau ke arah mana kita akan melangkah. Kau atau aku yang harus mengalah demi kehidupan kita berdua kelak," balas Draco yang ganti mengecup bibir Harry.

"Kita mandi dan segera sarapan," ucap Harry yang tanpa sadar bahwa ucapannya akan membuat mereka semakin lama berada di kamar.

 **TAMAT**

 **Ini fanfic Drarry saya yang keempat, fem!Harry yang ketiga, oneshot panjang Drarry yang pertama.  
**

 **Ah, fic saya yang Pria yang Tak Disangka bahkan belum saya update, malah bikin fic baru … hehehe.**

 **Tapi yang jelas, kalau berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Review anda adalah penyemangat saya menulis.**

 **So, review please…**


End file.
